


Of Canned Coffee and Curious Query

by messynss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messynss/pseuds/messynss
Summary: Minseok is having a hard time to stay awake on his job as receptionist at a fitness center. It's Friday night and honestly he doesn't even feel sad for himself having to work at graveyard shift. Lu Han may have coffee and something else to help him with it.





	Of Canned Coffee and Curious Query

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say other than sorry. I'm incapable of writing porn.

 

“Yo, yo, yo!” come the regular’s voice, startling Minseok from his stolen nap in his station at the reception desk. He has snoozed off while sitting down in his graveyard shift again. He is saved after he looked around the lobby because the manager or anybody else isn’t here. It’s just that deer-eyed boy in front of him with his too big t-shirt and shorts, snapback on his head and gym bag slinging on his shoulder.

Minseok blinks sleepily, adjusting himself with the surrounding. He glances at the digital clock on the wall, 12.07 AM. This guy is really dedicated, he thinks.

“Welcome, Lu Han,” he greets customarily. He’s still sluggish, but now that there’s a customer in the building at this wee hour, he has to stay awake or he could get reported and scolded later by his boss.

Lu Han is feeling around his gym bag and seconds later he pulls out a canned coffee. He puts it on the high-counter and smiles at Minseok warmly. The receptionist is just blinking and waiting for explanation. “Drink. Although your sleeping face looks _very_ cute and all, I wouldn’t want you to get any trouble when the manager is around.”

Minseok blinks again, snapping out of his strayed mind and realizes of what the other has just said. An instant heat creeps on his face. He clears his throat. “Um, thanks?” he says with small squeaky voice. _Seriously_ , even after all that throat-clearing?

“Always a pleasure,” Lu Han says with a smile before he puts his membership card onto the scanner and it beeps loudly. “See you later, Minseok.” He walks away with a wave and a huge grin to the receptionist whose eyes follow him until he turns to the corner.

Minseok sighs and lets his forehead fall onto the desk. The canned coffee is still standing undisturbed beside his ear.

 

Working as a receptionist in a private fitness center, a 24/7 one at that, is... should he say boring? Because there’s not that much to do at the front desk, really. But the pay is good and it helps Minseok get through his college life and especially the rent-paying hoopla. The downside of it is if he gets placed to be working at very late hours.

It has been three months of him working on Friday night through Saturday morning after the last changed shift. He sadly has to decline any invitation to hang out with his friends like any college students might do on Friday nights. But he’s not one to complain, because here he could earn extra money, meanwhile if he accepts the invitations he had to spend money on drinks and food more than he necessarily should.

But man, there’s not much customers at this working hour, and he has fallen asleep more than he needed, mostly the tediousness plays the part well because he always takes a nap at the afternoon before he goes to work. One kind regular who often finds him dozing off at the front desk, who thankfully never report him for it, always be the one who greets him first when it surely should’ve been his job. They have exchanged names and smiles enough time for them to expect meeting each other at this place. It’s the same this time, because it’s Friday—er, it’s already passed 12 AM so it’s technically Saturday.

Lu Han comes over to the reception desk with that huge gym bag and that too big of apparels which as loose as his usual smile. His familiar chirpy greeting filled out the dead-quietness in the lobby and Minseok breaks out from his absent daydreaming to look up to the pretty face.

“How was your day, buddy?” Lu Han asks him.

He’s really, really thankful for the attempt of making small talk, but right now he’s actually not sleepy so he’s very alert and realizes that he _has to_ engage in the conversation. It’s way worse when he’s currently distracted with Lu Han’s messy platinum blond hair that’s usually hidden by the cap which is nowhere to be seen right now.

“Not that much was going on. College, work, and all that jazz. You know, routine and boring is really a great match for each other,” Minseok mumbles when he finds his voice after the unnecessary blatant staring he was having toward the deer-eyed boy. He’s just glad that Lu Han is too polite to point out the receptionist’s rudeness.

“Aw, that’s too bad,” he shows off his cute pout, making Minseok hard to ignore the itch to pinch the boy’s cheeks. “Anyway, my day was just the same. Although it gets better when I stepped into this gym only to find you awake and all,” he teases good-naturedly. But Minseok is flustered regardless.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m just glad nobody else found out that I’ve been sleeping on my job most of the time. I still can’t believe the boss hasn’t fired me yet for being so all alone useless.”

“No sweat, buddy. Anyway...” Lu Han trails off as he digs around his bag once to pull out canned coffee, there are two of them this time when he puts it on the desk, and Minseok looks puzzled all the same. “There you go. Clearly one coffee wasn’t enough for you, so I brought another one,” he says with a sweet smile before pulling out his gym card membership and lets it beep. “See you later, Minseok! Don’t get drowned in the boredom pit too much.”

After his carefree wave he disappears before Minseok even knows it, leaving him pass the opportunity to say his thanks to the boy. He stares a while at the coffee cans in front of him, like they’re holding out the answers of how this universe works and revolves around him. At the end, he’s just humming happily while sipping up the caffeinated drink and thinking about the sparkles in Lu Han’s eyes.

 

It’s just a few minutes into Minseok’s turn of the night to tend the front lobby. The other employee in the same shift, the kid, is doing some checking in the storage room, probably preparing himself to sleep before his turn again. There’s no manager around this time either, so Minseok knows he probably would just be dozing off in a few minutes anyway.

He’s halfway through fighting off his heavy eyes by browsing some cat videos with headset on when a familiar voice makes him look up to see Lu Han. He scrambles to set down his phone and the ear-set to ignore his pacing heartbeat, mostly because he’s surprised, that’s all.

“Welcome, Lu Han,” he says with a sweet smile.

“How you doing?” Lu Han smirks, but not condescendingly.

“Same old, same old. How about you?”

“As usual, getting better,” the boy shrugs. Clearly he doesn’t know what he has done just by few words. _Or some particular action_ , Minseok thinks as the other pulls out other cans of coffee to help the receptionist stay awake. “So, see you later?”

Minseok nods with a smile. But before Lu Han makes a move to go inside, he calls out, “Lu Han!”

“Yeah?”

“It’s just... thanks, I guess?” His voice is lilting and he’s instantly embarrassed by that fact. “And good luck for today!” It’s the least he could do, considering Lu Han has been so nice, too nice to him. Seeing Lu Han smiles at that is worth all of the awkwardness.

“No problem, buddy. I’m just helping you out,” Lu Han gulps once and Minseok thinks what is he so nervous about. “You know... if you want to stay awake at these hours, I might have a way to help you with that if the coffee didn’t do the work.” His voice is all low and suggestive, and Minseok could feel some of the blood on his reddened face rushing down elsewhere.

But before Minseok could release himself from the tie on his tongue, Lu Han has scurries away from his sight, far too awkward on his feet and far too fast. Leaving Minseok with uncertainty and unending questions.

After about an hour of staring at his unopened coffee, he gets up from his seat and exclaims, “Screw it!”

He runs toward the storage room after putting the sign of notice that the front-desk staff is currently engaged elsewhere. He wakes Sehun up from his nap and ask him to tend the lobby without telling the kid why. The drowsy boy murmurs his okay and Minseok takes off as quickly to the gym hall.

There he finds Lu Han is currently on the weightlifting bar. Gone is his usual loose t-shirt, he’s just wearing black tank top that fitted his frame so nicely. His biceps look so firm in the midst of his workout, and sweat is beginning to glisten on his forehead and collarbones. When Minseok comes over into his vision, Lu Han stops and waits with wide eyes.

They stare at each other ridiculously, because Lu Han is panting to catch his breath, and mostly because Minseok starts to feel the dread coming over him for the belated realization of what his intention coming in here the first place.

Nobody else is here, because nobody else is as crazy as Lu Han to be working out in the middle of the night at ~~Friday~~ _early Saturday_ , so nobody can save Minseok from this situation anyway. He decides that maybe he could strike up a small talk, but nothing comes to mind when it’s already overdriven with shameful thoughts.

“Um, are you good?” Minseok mumbles, acting like it’s his job to make sure the other boy is happy with the service. Come to think of it, it really is a part of his job too.

Lu Han watches him again as he gulps down his sports drink once. He reaches out his small towel to wipe off some sweat on him before breaking out a wide pleased smile. “Of course, buddy.”

“Why do you always work out alone? Do you have no trainer with you?” Minseok asks curiously.

“Nah. Some of them were too scary for me. They made me feel suffocated. I’m not really wanting to bulk myself up anyway. I’m just keeping up with some cardio exercise when I can because I clearly need it.”

Minseok nods in understanding. “What do you do anyway?”

“I’m a trainee at one entertainment industry.” Lu Han says it like he’s embarrassed about it. He undoubtedly has the face and _the body_ that public would surely love.

“Is your dream to become an idol or something?” _What is this, an interview?_

“Um, I don’t know. I’m aiming to be someone who could compose some music or some dance move on my own. I’m not really forcing myself with the idea of becoming an idol, because I’ll love singing and dancing even if I’m not on public’s eyes anyway. The thought of becoming popular is kinda scary to me, you know,” he gives his insight about future. It just shows that he’s one humble hell of a guy.

Minseok’s mouth forming an O amidst his absent-mindedness. He doesn’t really know what to say without him being some kind of curious cat that want to know everything about Lu Han. He titters around nervously in his standing position and realizes that it has been minutes passed since the last words he uttered.

Lu Han gets up from his position to take his gym bag and approach Minseok. “So, are you just going to stand there or...?”

Minseok is flustered when his vision gets filled by Lu Han in front of him. Even more in deep shit when the boy is literally taking his breath away by kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. It’s not like he could push him away, no. This time his nonexistent love life for the past year calls out to him to scream that he wants this. It’s been too long anyway, and Lu Han is so freaking gorgeous. So he doesn’t even hesitate or think too much to return the kiss.

When his knees start to feel too weak to bear him staying in his standing position, Lu Han’s hands are there to keep him in place. It’s like some silent encouragement, and when the hands start squeezing his butt he feels so right to have been wanting this. They break the kiss and Minseok tries hard not to catch that mouth again, because they need to breathe for god’s sake.

Minseok settles himself after a moment of dizziness of what has just happened. Lu Han looks at him to evaluate what he might be thinking this time, and Minseok give him the answer by taking his hand to pull him into one of the massage room. The room has lock in it, so it really comes in handy. They continue their doing, and this time, Lu Han is keeping him even more steady after he hoisted the smaller boy in his arm and Minseok instantly circles his leg around the other’s waist.

“So strong,” Minseok mumbles in their kiss, impressed when he touches Lu Han’s pecs before feeling them up and proceed to his biceps.

“Thanks. I have my own motivation.” Minseok could feel Lu Han’s grin on his lips. Lu Han brings him onto the massage bed, and Minseok just surrenders.

Their clothes are losing one by one but not for too long. They need some catch up to do anyway.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Lu Han says, raising one eyebrow. “I thought you’ll be all cute and fluffy inside those uniforms too.”

Minseok blushes and silently for once in his life thankful of this place that give unlimited free gym hours for their employees. He’s not that well-built currently, but hearing the compliment makes him prided himself regardless. “Thanks. Gotta use all that free hours to the most of it.”

He kisses him again before Lu Han starts his way down his jaw to the collarbone. Lu Han’s tongue feels so gratifying, be it when it’s on his mouth or on his body, or his nipples. He starts to suck hard on the nub and Minseok couldn’t hold down his groans. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry, did you just curse at your beloved customer?” Lu Han asks incredulously, the glint in his eyes and the wide grin tell him that he’s far too amused about all of this.

“I don’t think we feel the need to discuss about politeness when you’re literally getting a handful of myself down there.”

Lu Han laughs, and his abs contracted in the obvious way. Minseok feels like salivating by the need of getting his tongue to lick along the crease of the muscles. As much as he wants it, their position right now is too intricate to flip because the bed is too small. He urges the boy on top of him to go on as he’s silently feeling up the muscles even more.

Lu Han’s hands are all over Minseok. The receptionist is far too gone because he’s so overwhelmed at the feeling. Lu Han feels so good. His hair, his chest, his hands, his tongue, the whole lot of Lu Han.

“Please tell me you have the stuffs in your bag,” Minseok says after they’re both getting too hard after all that rubbing and feeling around.

“You have to thank my well-prepared ass for these.”

“I’m thankful for your ass for each and every reason of the existence, really, but I think you should prepare me well this time or I’ll hate you forever, _buddy_.”

“I didn’t know you would be this snarky. I always thought you’re too cute to be left alone in boredom of that hellhole of a lobby,” Lu Han smiles regardless, like he’s looking at something too precious before him.

Minseok feels like he could melt just by Lu Han’s gaze. He scratches the thought when Lu Han starts shoving up his lubed finger, and Minseok really thinks could die happily in pleasure when the boy starts brushing his prostate on purpose. He struggles to keep his sanity, words, breathing, just everything in place, because right now as Lu Han’s currently shoving up his fingers in and out of him, he could only be relentlessly whisper-chanting the boy’s name over and over again.

When he’s ready enough, Lu Han pulls out his fingers. He kisses Minseok again, far more softly this time, and Minseok gives up of not to be a puddle of gooey.

Lu Han examines their position and of the bed. “I’m not sure about this thing. It’s too high. Not to mention whether this bed is really sturdy and all.”

“Honestly, I don’t care. Do whatever you want because I’m all in if you’re going in,” Minseok mumbles. He’s drowsy but not at all sleepy. Lu Han has been live up to his words of keeping Minseok wide awake after all.

Lu Han grins before he hoists Minseok up once again. He brings them to one of the empty side of the wall. He didn’t put Minseok down even when he starts thrusting into the boy in his arms. Minseok moans loudly, just glad about the graveyard shift he’s in right now because he couldn’t keep it anymore. He needs not to worry over someone who might heard them.

Minseok lets himself adjust his breathing and the feeling of being so full. He knows the cold wall behind him has become his pillar of keeping himself in place this time. Of course Lu Han’s strong arms and thighs play most of the part, but that fact obviously goes without saying.

He keeps chanting out his praises and pleas as Lu Han keeps up his pace without even feeling tired once. And every time Lu Han aims all the right places, Minseok bits down Lu Han’s shoulder to keep himself from screaming even more shamelessly. Eventually Minseok is the one who’s tired out first.

“Let me down,” he pants.

“We’re not finished here, babe.” Lu Han raises his eyebrow at the request, but lets him down heedlessly. Minseok feels his cheeks heating up at the upgraded nickname.

“I know. I just don’t want to tire you out too much.” Minseok kisses him again reassuringly before takes Lu Han over to one of the massage chairs.

He sits Lu Han down all naked and sweaty on the leather cushion. When he gets the blond man in reclined position on the chair, he turns on the machine. Lu Han’s face contorts in pleasure as the chair begins to vibrate and massage his back.

Soon, Minseok joins him on the chair, precisely on Lu Han’s lap, and Lu Han’s pupil get even more blown when Minseok sinks down on him. “Fucking hell, Minseok,” he curses loudly, good-naturedly.

Minseok smirks when he’s the one who gets Lu Han to babble around shamelessly this time. The vibrating all over their bodies is becoming too much for the both of them. But no one calls it quit because this feels so fucking right.

“You’re so good, baby, so good...” Lu Han groans when he’s feeling too close. Not to mention his voice is vibrating too. He starts squeezing Minseok’s neglected member in time with the pace Minseok has set.

“If it’s all so good, don’t you dare pulling out right now.”

“It’s not like I’m the one in control, buddy.”

Minseok comes first onto Lu Han’s hand because Lu Han has been hitting all the right places. When the squeeze around his member has becoming too much, Lu Han lets out his spill inside of Minseok with the name on his lips. They look at each other before becoming even more lost at each other. Lu Han is the one who pulls Minseok into another kiss.

They feel the need to lie down for a while, so after Minseok pulls out with simultaneous moan between the two of them, Lu Han gathers the smaller boy into his arms. They’re fighting for oxygen, but they’re smiling regardless.

“That was amazing,” Lu Han says breathlessly. His voice is still vibrating because of the machine is still running behind them.

“You just fucked the receptionist. You’re nasty.”

“After all that coffee? This is your way of saying thanks? I’m offended.”

“No, but this is the thanks you deserved after everything,” Minseok says all smiling widely before he kisses Lu Han sweetly on the lips. Now they’re all giggly and kissing each other almost to the point of nauseating.

“I think you should get back to the lobby. I don’t want you to get in any trouble from ignoring your job for too long,” Lu Han says softly as he caresses the smaller boy’s hair.

“I don’t care. I think it’s a good time as any to be fired after all.”

Lu Han looks at the boy in his arm and gives his most adorable pout. “Why’d you have to say that? I still need all the motivation to come to the gym. Nothing ever come close than having to see you greet me with that adorable sleepy face.”

Minseok blushes because what else could he do when Lu Han put it that way. He hides his face in Lu Han’s shoulder, trying to keep himself from getting teased even more. Lu Han laughs at his cuteness.

“Come on, we need to clean ourselves up.” They get up from the chair, and Minseok turns off the machine. Lu Han looks down on his naked front and smiles at the trail of bite marks the boy made on him. “Great. I’ll have to start wearing more reserved clothes at the gym starting from now on.”

Minseok follows his sight and proud of himself at his masterpiece. He’s not that far off with Lu Han’s making. “Relax. It’s not like there’s any other one coming at this hour other than you anyway. Might as well made the most of it.”

They start dressing up more decently before titter around each other nervously again. Didn’t they just have sex? Seriously.

“So, I guess I’ll see you around?” Lu Han asks, hopeful in his tone.

“Sure. I’ll call you. And if you ever ignore me I swear to God I’ll permanently blacklist your name from this gym,” Minseok says in serious tone, albeit quivering somewhere in the midst of it because he’s still nervous about the possible meeting in the future.

“I’m not gonna ever let that happen, babe.” Lu Han kisses him again shortly before he sighs dreamily. “Care to join for a shower?”

Minseok smiles and answers him by linking their fingers together as they walk together to the shower room.

They need to be more quiet in there though. So, even more bite marks are left on their bodies.

From then on, Minseok has no need to worry about not being awake at his job because Lu Han is there for him. In one of the massage rooms, or shower room, or bathroom, or even hiding under the front-lobby desk just to keep him wide awake. The two cans of coffee are now shared between the two of them. Along with other cups of coffee accompanying them every time they're together.

 

* * *

END

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP ME. BYE.


End file.
